


I wanna watch you squirm

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [78]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: An encounter between Vanessa and Belladonna that happens not long after the sacking of the sanctuary.
Series: Owari Magica [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	I wanna watch you squirm

**Author's Note:**

> 1026 words at 515 +500 +50 = 1065pt

Vanessa was all packed for her trip to New York and was just leaving Haslen school after finalising her acceptance for the week off, her stomach in knots over leaving the others during such a chaotic time and having to talk to her father about "Her plans for the future". The future she would probably never see if Belladonna got her way. Heading to the train station she found herself fidgeting with her ring, to think that this tiny band was her actual soul, it should've been obvious, given it's name and what happens to it, but the reveal that despite her best attempts, she was no longer human left a hollow feeling in her gut. The path to the station was eerily quiet, since school had finished a while ago.  
\--  
Belladona was out for a walk. She needed to check in with that kid about the sanctuary. The fact she got some random magi to tear up the place was hilarious to her. She couldn't wait to out them to the others. If it was just her she would have never done such a thing, she knew all the hard work Salem put into the place but a little chaos will help. She hummed to herself as she walked excited to see how everything will fall into place. She noticed a familiar person. Vanessa. The group's healer. She smiled to herself. "Why hello there Vanessa Verlac." She called out to the other medic.  
\--  
Vanessa came to a halt. That voice. Turning to face her, Vanessa set her jaw as she appraised the source of her biggest headache to date. "Aren't you a little old to be hanging around high schools"? She asked, critically. Was she waiting for her? That probably wasn't it, Belladonna seems like the type of girl who'd only act when she knew she wasn't going to get hit back, if her stunt with the letters and the Sanctuary were anything to go by.  
\--  
"I like to walk around here." Belladona looked over Vanessa, she looked pissed. "Any way the school's not going to stop me, my family has donated a lot of money to this place." She looked at her nails to look like she didn't care about this. "And when I saw you I just had to say hi to my fellow healer." She smirked and looked back at Vanessa.  
\--  
Vanessa squinted for a second, she had assumed the girl had money but didn't think she was some kind of trust-fund baby, had she been to the school and they never noticed? "Yeah, well, bye" she replied curtly, turning to head to the station. She had no time or patience for the girl, if she wanted to mess with someone's head then she could keep pulling Percy's strings, she seemed good at that.  
\--  
Belladona was annoyed by the other. "Oh don't be like that Vanessa." She walked so she could get in front of the other. "It's not like anyones died at my hands. Hell I brought some one back even." She grinned. "And if I remember correctly you black out and was of no use." She rubbed salt in that wound she would get this girl to turn. She was part of the back bone of the others.  
\--  
Vanessa was brought to a halt, blocked by the other girl, digging her nails into her palm it felt damp. Was she bleeding or sweating? Belladonna was many things but she didn't scare Vanessa. Drawing herself to full height she simply added; "You wanna talk about death? What you did to the Sanctuary was disgusting" she spat "Not even Vondila and Salem expected you to go that far." She began to get into Bella's face before adding a bluff. "I mean, who in their right mind destroys a grave yard? Did any of those people mean anything to you"? Guess this was one way to test Percy's theory.  
Acting like that's a low blow and she knows it but Bella started it.  
\--  
Belladona looked up at the other, this close the height difference was evident. That idiot did he really touch a graveyard or was she bluffing. This one was a hard read. "I may want you to despair Vanessa but I have no idea what your talking about." She glared at the other. She was going to need to play her cards this soon but maybe cause the other to lose trust in the magi around her. "I haven't been there since that party. Sand does not do well with my leg." She gestured down towards her prosthetic which was shown. "It took me a week to clean it out last time what makes you think I would go there again."  
\--  
"It literally had your symbol on it" she snarled. Belladonna didn't seem to react to her lie, either she knew she was bluffing or she really didn't care about anyone. "Your crude little 'warning' about your goals, like you haven't made that abundantly clear already. You're caught, red-handed" her eyes flicked to Bella's hairclip, the dark pigeon-blood ruby glittered against her coal black hair.  
\--  
"I asked someone to leave the message and move things around." Belladona raised her brow. "If they did more it's not up to me. I wouldn't touch the graveyard, friends of mine names are hanging in there." She snarled out the last part annoyed by the other even more. What ever that kid did she would need to confirm with them and talk to Percy about it and come 'clean' with him about it. Good thing they lived next door to each other.  
\--  
Vanessa cocked her head to the side with a little smile, a small laugh that came more from nerves than confidence accompanied her answer "You expect me to believe you have friends"? She was getting a reaction out of her and it was fun not having to be the one playing the defensive in this fight for once.  
\--  
"Now thats low Vanessa. Unlike Vondila I made friends with magi before I lost my leg." Belladona smirked. "I even tried to befriend the twins but Vondila didn't want anything todo with me. She didn't want to deal with anyone really." She rested her left hand on her hip. "Those two have more blood on their hands then I do." She smirked she had an idea that could hit the other low. "Any ways what makes you think you really have friends? You wished to help magi, your wish could cause magi to feel like they can trust you better then others. I know I trusted you when we first met."  
\--  
Vanessa grit her teeth, nails digging even deeper into her palm she had to remind herself to relax. Was that it? All of her anxiety over her relationship with Ana, was it because of this? "Could be, doesn't change the fact that I'm not going to let you push them into grief" she replied, sharply. She had to try and regain the upper hand in this situation.  
\--  
Belladona shrugged. "Whats the difference if I push or not? We all die or despair." She started to inspect her nails again. "Any ways Mariana seems to be doing a good job on the path of despair all on her own." She didn't look up this time. Flow had told her that the pair now lived together so she was going to push it as hard as she could.  
\--  
She knew, of course she knew. Either the space rats or Percy the rat boy had told her. "She's been doing better, thanks for the concern" Vanessa said, cheerily. Another bluff, but who would know? Ana did have her bouts of being down, but she also had up moments as well, better to just get Bella to think her plans not working than the stress she's giving. Racking her brain for something anything, any of the bigshot bigwigs that came and went from the school...cock this was such a shitshow. Wait... "Cox" she breathed, memories of the school dragging bigwigs with bigger checks to improve the schools education system. Mr. Cox had a kid named Bellasomething, didn't he? Unsure if it was a Belladonna or an Annabelle it was time for another bluff. "You're Bella Cox, aren't you? I know your family". She didn't know the Cox' not really. One of their foster kids had been in ballet with her years and years ago but that was about it.  
\--  
Belladona laughed. "Verlac you put two and two together good for you." She clapped. "I have quite a few outfits from your dad, not my favourite designer by far but they're okay." She might have not recognized Vanessa when they first met up but since then she did some digging. "Oh and if think ratting me out to my parents will do anything they know already. They know everything, how could I not tell them what was up after I lost my leg and it never got infected." She grinned at the other.  
\--  
"Oh! I wasn't planning on telling them" She smiled, a dark glint in her amber eyes. "Just a warning that if anything happens to the group I know where they live" she warned. If anything happened to Ana or the Morsons, she'd have nothing left to lose, not really. If the kids got hurt on her watch well, Belladonna would've made her own bed, Vanessa would be dammed sure to make her lie in it.  
\--  
Belladona's facade didn't break. "Oh well it will be hard to get at them. I convinced them to move live away from the city till the major threats were gone." A half truth her parents would visit her all the time but they never stayed for more then a week. Her father had pulled his main office out of Seaford after she was hurt so her parents lived there most of the time. "You know you really should get better a threatening someone. Your parents are in New York city for a fashion show and your apart of it." She tapped her chin and looked up. "I wonder what will happen well your gone?" She smirked at Vanessa.  
\--  
"Not much, I assure you" She stated. She had every bit of faith in the Morsons and Ana to keep things running. They did well enough even with her there, after all. "But thanks for letting me know I just have to expand my reach, then" she added. She wasn't going to drop the Cox' from this. They raised a monster and they were not going to get away clean from this.  
\--  
Belladona laughed. "Poor Ana all on her own. Vondila is to weak to fight close up. They wont have their healer to protect them." She was rubbing things in for Vanessa. "Well you go enjoy the world of fashion. Even the pair together couldn't take me on."  
\--  
"Just because she can't use her cards, doesn't mean she cant snap your other leg" Vanessa noted, beginning to walk to the station. She'd have to fill the others' in once she got home.  
\--  
"Do you think she'll be able to hold her wand steady after what I did to her?" Belladona turned to watch Vanessa. "She knows what I can and will do to her. She's a mess. I'm shocked she hasn't despaired yet. And when she does the others wont be able to take her down without a healer." She wanted to push Vanessa as much as possible she wanted to see what the other's breaking point was.  
\--  
She had survived what sounded like the end of the world and rose to be a team leader, She had Salem, she had Ana, she had her. Vondila wasn't half a weak as Belladonna seemed to think she was. Sooner or later, she was going to make her eat her words, she decided.  
\--  
"Have fun." Belladona called. "And hope that everyone is still around when you get back." She smirked at the other as she watched her walk away.  
\--  
Without looking, Vanessa just raised her hand in a "I herd you" motion before making a gesture that suggested what she thought of Bella's comment. 


End file.
